RVCS: Jason Monarch
Jason Monarch is one of Gabriel Powell's most trusted operatives and leader of the Janissaries. Ruthless and efficient, Jason has been an asset to Gabriel for years, and is extremely good at executing all sorts of missions. Known best for his metallic stealth suit and red eye, the mere image of him strikes fear into Gabriel's enemies. He was given the ability to control machines via various experiments and augmentations made to his body, and utilizes these changes for his missions. His agent alias is Retributionist. Background Childhood As a child, Jason grew up in an orphanage. His originally family home burned down when he was young and he never met his family, meaning all he had was his name. When he was 13, he began to move freely on the streets of Sylum, making money as a street thief. One day, he attempted to steal from Gabriel Powell. Powell caught him and instead of punishing him, offered to take Jason in. While initially not trusting Gabriel, he eventually accepted this offer. While in Gabriel's care, Jason was trained to be a Jannisary. He had a rigorous exercise and fighting schedule, being trained by the best mercenaries in the world. Eventually surpassing his teachers, Jason was prepared for his new career as a Jannisary. He was soon inducted in SauraNet and learned of it's dealings in the underground. As a Jannisary Being the first of his Jannisaries, and the most loyal, Gabriel made Jason head of the elite group. He was in charge of tactics and Gabriel's most personal problems and security. He has a nearly perfect record with missions due to his training and is often rented out to lesser associates of Gabriel. However, this excellence in his art makes him a highly sought after target. Many of Gabriel's enemies have offered large rewards for Jason's death, and many more have attempted to claim those rewards. Information Appearance Jason is tall and slender, which hides his immense strength. His most notable physical feature is his cybernetic eye, which he can use for various purposes. His other eye is dark brown, and he has short black hair. He has pale skin and he has many scars across his body. When on a job, Jason wears a SauraNet metallic stealth suit, custom designed for Jason. It is in the design of a ninja outfit, with SauraNet fabric making up the non-metallic parts. When not on the job, he typically wears a black longcoat with a slate t-shirt undeneath. Along with that, he wears dark jeans and black boots. Themes * Green Day - Boulevard of Broken Dreams(Leitmotif) * Cybernetic(Entrance Theme) * Reptile Techno Theme(Battle Theme) Personality Jason is typically quiet and withdrawn when around others. Due to this trait, Gabriel often refers to him as a recluse. However, he isn't afraid to share opinions, and is can be outspoken and aggressive when he wants to be. Despite being difficult to get to know, Jason is extremely loyal to those he is close with, one of the main reasons he's so loyal to Gabriel. In regards to his work, Jason doesn't hate nor enjoy it, being completely apathetic to what he does. Likes His Job, Being Alone, Going For Walks, Exploring Sylum Dislikes Loud Mouthes, Faulty Equipment, Seafood Hobbies Jason spends most of his free time exploring the city of Sylum. He often visits clubs and illegal speak-easy's, so he can learn all he can about the city. He also avidly enjoys taking walks aimlessly in the city, as he claims it helps him get a clearer head. Archtypes *The Ace *The Captain *Hero Secret Service *Trenchcoat Brigade *Cyber Ninja Abilities *Technopathy - Given to him by experiments done by Dr. Gunvald, Jason can now control any technological device he encounters, as if he were communicating with them. **Bionic Eye - Jason's right eye is a Cybernetically enhanced scanner with a multitude of functions, such as Laser Emission, X-Ray Vision, Holographic Projection, and Photography. **Cyber Mind - Due to the procedures, Jason's brain is now far more competent with various enhancements making it almost completely a computer. This allows him to also perceive reality at an accelerated rate and conduct tasks with numerical precision. **Enhanced Condition - The enhancements made to his mind and body make Jason capable of things beyond that of normal humans. *Special Ops Mastery - Rigorous training and experience have made Jason a cold-blooded black ops master, allowing him to do a variety of jobs like infiltration, assassination, burglary and other things with excellence. *Enhanced Assassination - Due to his training, Jason excels at hunting down targets and killing them. *Martial Arts Intuition - Jason has mastered various martial arts throughout his career as a Jannisary, along with boxing and street brawling. *Weapon Proficiency - With all of his training, Jason is extremely skilled with almost every weapon imaginable, claiming that all weapons are ultimately the same. Paraphernalia *Utopium sword *Sauranet stealth suit *Duel berretta pistols *Sniper rifle Combat Sylum Stratagy In normal situations, Jason has control over all technology in the nearby area. He will often use this to set up Scout-Spheres in various locations he may have to lure his opponent into, while keeping some with him. These Scout-Spheres, can stun targets with a laser emission, making it easier for Jason to either apprehend or kill. He will also connect his eye to security cameras in the areas he's in so he can get an all around view of his situation. Close Combat While fighting without using technology, Jason employs one of two stratagies. One, he will either employ his excellent aim and weaponry skills to take out his opponents from mid to long range. If he decides to fight hand to hand, he will utilize a custom combination of ninjutsu and street brawling. Limitations *Jason has an undying loyalty to Gabriel Powell, making most others he works with unimportant in terms of saving. Thought he does make acceptions for few, like Dr. Gunvald and other Janisarries. *Jason can have his rage activated when refering to his orphanhood or that Gabriel is manipulating him, which can cause him to become sloppy in his fighting. Trivia *Jason hates the Catholic religion for one reason. "The Pope dresses like a clown". *Despite their father-son relation ship, and Jason's undying loyalty to him, Jason does not follow Gabriel blindly. He often contemplates if he is more than just another pawn to Gabriel. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters Category:Red Victoria